Machines used in construction sites and other off-road locations generally experience loss of traction. Moreover, four wheel drive machines used in these locations also experience traction loss. For example, slipping occurs to either the front wheels or rear wheels, or to all four wheels.
For example, a machine typically used on construction sites is a wheel loader. Wheel loaders commonly have four driven wheels and are often articulated. As is well known, an articulated machine includes front and rear body parts hinged together by an articulation joint for relative movement about a vertical axis. Each body part includes a wheel set. When one of the body parts move relative to the other, the machine turns. During normal operation a wheel loader may experience wheel-slip to all four wheels, especially when loading.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.